


Slumber Party ?

by holtehyde



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bonding, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Someone decided to get the Phantom Troupe, all the Zoldyck siblings, AND Hisoka under one roof for a sleep over. Who thought this was a good idea? And why is Killua creating handshakes?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Slumber Party ?

Who knows what demon decided it was a good idea to get everyone together for this but it’s happened regardless. The Phantom Troupe and all Zoldyck siblings were together, in Hisoka’s apartment no less. It’s a recipe for disaster. The air was tense and both groups stood off to their own areas.

Hisoka draped his arms around Illumi’s shoulders and pulled him away to another room about half an hour in.

Multiple sighs of relief were let out. “God I thought he’d never leave” Machi and Killua grumbled in sync. Their eyes connected, realizing they both said the same thing. Killua blurted out “Illumi, you?”

Machi groaned in response, “Hisoka”. She rolled her eyes and the room’s tense air was broken by laughter. Grins big and small covered most of the people in the room as they conversed. They complained about Illumi, Hisoka, even both of them combined. Eventually conversations strayed to more friendly topics as time went by. An hour passed and they were having a blast, Chrollo and Killua had even come up with a custom handshake.

Upon reentering the main living area Hisoka and Illumi noticed an immediate change in the mood. Where there was tension earlier there was now kinship and a relaxed air. No one bothered to look up at the couple when they walked in. Illumi scanned the room and saw Killua and Chrollo practicing some type of elaborate sequence of hand gestures. He frowned at the closeness between his brother and Chrollo. Hisoka followed Illumi’s line of sight to the same scene and raised an eyebrow in interest. Things have changed in the past hour now haven’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @holtehyde


End file.
